Various types of gaming machines have been developed. Gaming machines may have a wide variety of configurations, including relatively small units that may be positioned on a counter or other support surface. Other known types of units include sit-down units, configured to be used by a seated user, and standup units, configured to be used by a standing user. Also, gaming machines may be wager-based units that are typically utilized in casinos or other such environments. Alternately, gaming machines may be solely for amusement purposes, whereby play of the game does not include placing a wager or bet.
Gaming machines may include a variety of lights, sounds, or other such features that are configured to catch the attention of potential users and/or contribute to the environment and experience of users.